Stolen Heartbeats
by GreyLiliy
Summary: Izuku impressed the wrong person and he now must live on with the consequences. But for every benefit to his new life, a curse follows close behind. Izuku finds himself with new choices he never thought he'd need to make. Worse yet, his time in his old life is counting down and Izuku must decide his future path (and whether or not to take the person he cares about mos [Vampire AU]
1. Chapter 1

_I was itching to start a new fic (because I clearly do not have enough works in progress—there will never be enough), but I couldn't think of anything I wanted to do either. So I pulled up a random number generator and put in a bunch of options one after another to give me my layout and this is what I got:_

_Teen Rated (Edgy Teen, because I did number ranges and it landed one away from being Mature)_

_Mutual Pining (This fic has officially become a Personal Challenge for this pairing)._

_Alternate Universe (I can work with that. Ran RNG a second time to get the specific AU)_

_Vampire AU (This works out because I love Vampires. I cheated with this one & did best out of three choices, though. Lol.)_

_Deku as the Vampire (Sorry, Katsuki.)_

_Katsuki as Regular Human (As opposed to a hunter or something. Again, Sorry, Katsuki.)_

_Modern Time Period_

_And with that, you get this fic. Enjoy!_

_(My apologies to the Sludge Villain.)_

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Stolen Heartbeats**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, loser," Kacchan said. He grabbed the brim of Izuku's hat and tugged down. Izuku winced as it caught in the back of his curls, but thankfully Kacchan didn't take it off. His red eyes—Izuku swallowed—narrowed in confusion. "What's with the ball cap?"

Izuku put both his hands on his head to hold the hat in place, his hands hidden in his long sleeves. Kacchan's fingers remained on the brim as he turned his head to look under it to see Izuku's face. "I wanted to try a new look."

"Try again," Kacchan said. He let go and threw his school bag over his shoulder. He walked past Izuku toward the train station, grumpier than usual. Izuku trotted behind him, pulling the cap back into place to shade his eyes and face. Kacchan kept his eyes straight ahead as he asked, "Is that what you did all summer when you dropped off the face of the planet? Shop for clothes?"

"I already told you that there was no reception at my dad's place. Someone hit the cell tower with a car and knocked it out," Izuku said. He crossed his arms and looked at the ground, sticking to the lie he'd told his mother as well. "He really is out in the middle of nowhere and it took forever to fix the thing."

"He didn't have a landline?" Kacchan asked. "Your mom said you didn't call her either."

"No," Izuku said, shrugging hard. At least that one wasn't a lie or he wasn't sure how he would have fooled his mother. Izuku worked up a soft smile for his friend. "I'm sorry I worried you all summer."

"I wasn't worried!" Kacchan snapped. He clenched his hands into fists and Izuku licked his lip as the other boy's heartbeat increased. Kacchan huffed and shoved his hands into his school uniform pockets. "Why'd you go decide to stay at his place for the summer anyway?"

_Convenience_, Izuku thought.

"I haven't seen him in a while and I wanted to make sure I got to before I went to college," Izuku said. "He calls and writes all the time, but sometimes you just want to see someone in person, you know?"

Kacchan grunted, his shoulders dropping. He pressed his lips together and his face relaxed from the scowl. "Yeah. It must be tough with him overseas all the time."

"We make it work." Izuku dropped his arms and reached up to hold the straps of his backpack. "I am glad to be home, though. I missed you and everyone else."

"Don't get mushy, Deku."

Izuku squeezed the straps of his backpack. Kacchan walked a step faster, face still firmly ahead. His scowl returned, though the twitch in his lip hinted more embarrassment than anger.

He'd missed Izuku, too.

* * *

"Don't forget to eat."

Izuku narrowed his eyes at the message on his phone. He deleted it and shoved it back in his pocket. Izuku had half a mind to delete and block the contact entirely, but that would make it worse.

He finished packing up his things after a restless school day of answering to his friends where he'd been, telling the same thing he'd told Kacchan earlier that morning. It appeased a few, but Uraraka and Iida were still hurt he hadn't at least told them where he was going.

Kacchan had only found out where Izuku had supposedly had gone by asking Izuku's mother.

"What a mess," Izuku muttered.

He shoved his last notebook in his bag and threw it over his shoulder. Kacchan had already left with Kirishima, having gotten even closer to the other boy in Izuku's absence.

They weren't obligated to walk home together, but it still stung he hadn't been invited to join.

"It might be for the best," Izuku said.

His days were numbered as it was…but that was also why he wanted as much time with Kacchan as he could get.

Depending on what he chose, he may never seen his friend again after the school year ended.

Izuku licked his lip and left, making sure to put his cap back on before he went outside. They hadn't invited him, but he knew neither Kacchan nor Kirishima would tell him to leave if he happened to run into them.

* * *

Katsuki checked his phone, leaning against the inner wall of an alley he'd cut through as a shortcut. His finger hovered over Deku's name but didn't touch the screen. Kirishima had to leave early and Katsuki was tempted to see if Deku wanted to hang out instead.

But he also didn't want to look clingy.

Just because his first real friend had disappeared without a word for three months didn't mean it was the end of the world.

It had just been the summer and Deku only just got home.

"He probably wants to catch up with his mom or those other friends of his." Katsuki closed the window and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He pushed off the wall and headed further into the alley. "I'll call him later."

He kicked a can as he went and it bounced around the corner and smacked into something—that tripped over it.

A man hit the pavement, face first. Grease covered his hair so thick that it looked like sludge, and dirt clung to his body. The man winced and scrambled to his feet, scratching his hands.

"Are you oka—"

The stranger smacked his sweaty palm over Katsuki's mouth and grabbed him, shoving him into a nook in the wall and covered him. He smelled horrible and Katsuki wanted to gag, pushing at his body but he couldn't get the guy to budge. His hand covered Katsuki's nose and mouth, making it impossible to breath.

"I think he went this way!"

Katsuki's throat burned as he struggled to breath and the man pushed them both harder against the wall, forcing him to stay still and quiet. His own wild and wide eyes stayed locked on his periphery.

The sounds of stomping feet ran by, missing the two of them.

The man sucked in a breath and Katsuki longed to do the same. His vision blacked as the stranger continued to keep him pinned, almost forgetting he'd trapped Katsuki there.

When all sounds left the alley, the stranger relaxed enough for Katsuki to make one last desperate effort to free himself before he passed out and he put all of his strength into freeing his leg from the full body pin and kneeing the man in the groin.

The stranger fell away from the wall and hissed as he hunched over, tears welling in his eyes. "You little shit!"

Katsuki dove out of the nook and grabbed his bag, making a run for it. He didn't know who that guy was, but he was trouble and Katsuki did not need a police interview on his records identifying some crook.

"Oh, no you don't!" The man yelled.

The stranger grabbed Katsuki's arm and yanked him back hard enough to rip his arm from the socket.

The man slammed his hand back over Katsuki's face to muffle the scream, cutting off his voice once more.

* * *

Izuku ran, using the back alleys as covers to hide his pace from prying eyes.

If he remembered right, Kacchan and Kirishima were going to the arcade and the alley that he needed to cut through would be just up—

A man that smelled like sewage had his filthy hands over Kacchan's mouth, shoving him against a wall. Izuku gritted his teeth, feeling the canines grow and he knew his eyes were no longer green as the rage filled him. Kacchan's eyes were rolled back and his right arm hung limp. The other clutched to the man's dirty coat, his nails turning black with the filth.

Blood dripped from Kacchan's head where it'd been hit against the brick of the building wall.

"That's right, hurry up and die," the man muttered. Kacchan's heartbeat slowed, struggling with the lack of oxygen. He watched the man smirk in satisfaction as Kacchan's body went limp. "The last thing I need is a witness."

That _monster._

"Kacchan!" Izuku screamed.

His fist cracked into the man's nose, slamming the man into the concrete on the opposite side of the alley. Kacchan hit the ground and Izuku dropped to check his pulse. The smell of blood filled his nose and drool gathered at the corners of his lips from the delicious smell, but he had more important things to check.

Izuku found a steady pulse.

He turned Kacchan on his side and put his head down, swallowing in relief.

"What the hell?" Kacchan's attacker asked. He rolled over and got to his feet, stumbling. His nose had bent entirely onto the side, broken and bleeding. "What was that?"

Izuku turned his eyes to the man that dared to hurt Kacchan and growled.

The man's blood smelled horrible.

But it'd do.


	2. Chapter 2

_Real talk. I love vampires. They're one of my favorite classic monster types and I love seeing all the varieties of them in films. So for this one I mixed and matched some of my favorite Vampire Traits in folklore to try and do my own take~_

_This story is taking a darker turn than anticipated, but I think it's turning out for the better. Lol. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Blood ran down Izuku's arm. The gaping wound in his upper arm bleed freely where the skin had been ripped away along with his sleeve from the iron jaws of the wolf chasing him.

He had no way to call for help and his voice had long grown hoarse from screaming for help, but the streets were eerily empty.

To make matters worse, Izuku had lost his bag a few alleys back. His phone was in the side pocket, but he hadn't thought to fish it out while running for his life from the man that attacked him at the train station. Izuku had thought he'd be able to get away, but the man had grinned with sharp teeth and his entire body shook in violent tremors. The stranger transformed into a giant, black wolf with pale patches of fur scattered about.

Staying in place meant he would die—Izuku could feel it in his soul and in every bit of instinct that clung to him.

He couldn't die.

The duffle bag had been nothing but excess weight and served him better as a projectile.

Izuku had thrown it at the wolf and sprinting in the opposite direction, but it hadn't been enough. The stranger dodged to the side, missing the bag entirely and he caught up in a few large leaps. Izuku hadn't been able to fight it off when it lunged.

The wolf bit his arm and tugged to pull him closer but Izuku powered through with a burst of adrenaline and ripped his limb away to keep running.

He had no idea where he was going.

He just had to run.

Izuku had too much to live for.

He needed to make it to his father's house for the weekend. He had to tell his mother how much he loved her again. Izuku needed to see that new movie with Uraraka and Iida. He had to graduate with Kacchan. Izuku had so many things he still wanted to do with Kacchan. It was senior year. It was time for Izuku to tell him all the things that had been bubbling up in his chest since they became teenagers.

Izuku had to live.

He kept running.

And the wolf kept chase

Izuku's limbs burned and his chest ached but he couldn't afford to sto—

"Gotcha!" The wolf yelled, tackling Izuku into the wall.

He smacked into the surface and hit the ground, crying out when the beast bit into his ankle. It dragged him forward and chomped down hard again, severing the tendon and ensuring Izuku wouldn't be getting up again. The wolf laughed, breathing near the back of his neck as Izuku cried. He curled on his side with heavy breaths as his ankle bled and sent waves of pain up his body.

Izuku was going to die.

"There we go," the wolf said. It shivered again and the man returned, the dark line of the thick, metal stitches crawling up the scars on his face. The man shoved Izuku's face into the concrete of the dark ally, scratching it against the ground and stretching out his neck. "Be a good little thing and stay still for me."

The man bit his neck and Izuku screamed. His attacker covered his mouth, sticking his fingers inside and holding his jaw open. The man pulled him up and he could feel his throat move as the man drank.

He was going to die.

Izuku choked on the man's fingers, his vision blurring as the world went dizzy. His blood was leaving and he wouldn't last long like this.

And he still hadn't.

Izuku—Izuku hadn't.

He hadn't—

The man licked his throat as he paused mid drink. He smirked into Izuku's skin and he shivered from disgust and his weak, shaking limbs. The man said, "It's not often I find someone who tastes as good as you. It almost makes me want to keep you, but I've never been good at keeping pets alive."

The monster kissed his neck and Izuku inhaled. The fury grew in his gut, overwhelming his senses.

Izuku hadn't kissed Kacchan yet.

* * *

Katsuki heard the heart monitor and groaned.

He should be grateful he was alive, but he hadn't wanted to deal with the hassle of police reports or what his classmates would say when they found out he had been attacked.

Katsuki worked hard on his reputation and nearly dying in an alley would ruin his image.

"Kacchan!" A voice cried out. Cold hands latched onto his own, shifting the intravenous needle in his arm. He opened his eyes and turned his head to meet eye to eye with a weepy Deku. His childhood friend sniffed and lowered his head. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"How long was I out?" Katsuki asked. He looked around the small hospital bed and took stock of his surroundings: Cards on the desk, basket of fruit, his mother's coat on a chair, a few things of flowers, and Deku with greasy hair. All of those things led to the conclusion that he'd been there far too long. "Or do I not want to know?"

"Two days." Deku said. He sniffed and rubbed at the corner of his eye, squeezing Katsuki's hand. "You hit your head badly and lost a lot of blood."

"Oh," Katsuki said.

He looked at the coat again and Deku said, "Your mom is here, too. She went to get some coffee."

Katsuki nodded. He scooted back, sitting up on the pillow and took advantage of the time he had before a nurse noticed he was awake. "What happened to the guy that attacked me?"

"I don't know," Deku said. He squeezed Katsuki's hand harder until it hurt. He winced and Deku let go, slamming his hands on his thighs to grab at his pants instead. Deku licked his lip and looked out of the corner of his eye. "I found you unconscious on my way to catch up with you and Kirishima at the arcade. I don't know what happened."

Deku's hand twitched and Katsuki felt his stomach twist. The other had answered too calmly and Katsuki couldn't tell why he felt uneasy.

He forced the nauseous feeling away and returned to the topic at hand.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. A guy running from the cops ran into me and he didn't take it so well when I kneed him in the groin to get away," Katsuki said. He slumped against the pillows and reached over. He swallowed and looked at the miserable state Deku was in and figured he owed the nerd a little something: "Thanks for finding me."

"You're more than welcome, Kacchan," Izuku said. His shoulders dropped and he smiled, looking better. "I'm glad I was there."

The nurse came in along with his loud mother, screaming and yelling about how Katsuki needed to be more careful while his vitals were taken and they checked him over. Deku watched quietly from the corner, out of the way and Katsuki hated the chill he felt as the boy stared at him.

His gut told him something wasn't quite right, but he didn't have a chance to focus on when the old hag screamed at him while she cried and hugged him.

Katsuki would talk with Deku later and see if he couldn't put his mind at ease.

The hospital atmosphere was making him uneasy—that had to be it.

* * *

The crack of the monster's nose echoed in the alley.

Izuku pulled his elbow away from the man's face and smacked it harder into the center of his eye. The man hissed and his hands covered his torn stitch and Izuku wriggled away.

He used the wall as a brace and pulled himself up. Izuku hopped on one leg as fast as he could to get away from the man while he was distracted, but tripped and hit the ground hard again. Izuku dragged his fingers at the concrete to crawl forward and shouted.

If he could get someone to come, he might be able to get help!

Izuku had to get away.

He had to tell Kacchan how he felt!

The man grabbed him again by the ankle, digging his fingers into the wound. Izuku gaped in pain and shouted when he was pinned once more with ease.

"Let's try this again," the man growled. He lifted Izuku's head and smashed it hard against the concrete. The world spun and the man lifted his head again. Blood dripped down into his shirt and the man's fangs neared his throat once more.

Izuku struggled, but he couldn't fight the iron grip of his attacker.

"No!" Izuku yelled. He wriggled and struggled after the man bit down again. His eyes watered and he cried. "No! Let go!"

The man bit down harder and Izuku's voice constricted as his throat was engulfed in the other man's jaws.

This was it.

It was over.

Izuku sobbed.

He couldn't breathe.

"Stop, Dabi."

* * *

"Kacchan woke up."

The man drenched in his own sweat and grease shivered in his chair as Izuku opened the closet door and grabbed the back of the rolling chair and tugged him into the open area of the room. The other man whimpered around his gag and the dried blood on his neck had to itch. Izuku strolled in front of him and kicked his chair, sliding him to the center of the room.

"That's lucky for you," Izuku said. He wrinkled his nose and scowled as he got closer. The man smelled worse than he tasted, but he had curbed Izuku's cravings over the past two days. Taste came second to keeping his control. Izuku looked the man over and put his hands on both sides of his head. "Because it means I'll be quick."

He'd only kept the man alive to decide on his fate: If Kacchan had died, the man wouldn't be getting away with a few days of being fed from and a quick end.

Izuku might have actually make a certain "Master" proud of him and put those lessons he'd received over the summer to practical use.

The man's eyes widened and Izuku could see the white clearly in his fear.

A few months ago, his hands would have shook as he snapped the man's neck, but his heart had grown cold trapped in someone else's clutches.

The dead man fell over and Izuku picked him up by the back of his sweat soaked shirt. He dragged him across the floor of the empty office, lit only by the moonlight outside. Hiding his prey in the building may not have been the smartest idea, but no one had rented this space for weeks so it was easy enough to slip inside through a window and hide the man inside a closet during the day.

Izuku opened the window and hauled the disgusting body over his shoulder. The smell assaulted his nose once more and he cursed his enhanced senses once more. It all gave him a headache. He hopped out the window and landed in the alley behind it.

As much as he hated them, the boost in powers did help Izuku transport the body without getting caught until he reached the riverside beach. He found a secluded spot where he knew bonfires were often made by teenagers and dropped the body into the sand. He covered it in loose sticks and trash around the area and lit it on fire.

Izuku watched it burn and felt no guilt.

No one was going to take Kacchan away from Izuku when he already had so little time left.

* * *

"Shigaraki?" The man asked, digging his hand into Izuku's throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored."

Izuku struggled under the hold to look up, glaring at the newcomer who had some familiarity with his attacker. Izuku would get no help from him and he glared all the harder at the unfairness of it all.

"That's a wonderful face," Shigaraki said. He waved his hand and his attacker, Dabi, got up and took a step back. The new stranger reached down and lifted Izuku by the collar with far more strength than his twig-like limbs should have been capable of. His chapped lips grinned and Izuku shivered seeing his red eyes that reminded him too much of Kacchan. "I'm impressed."

"I know that look," Dabi said. He came to Shigaraki's side and shoved his arm. "We do not need another new mouth to feed. Let me kill it and let's go home."

"No," Shigaraki said. He scratched his neck, still holding Izuku up with one arm. He trembled, breathing hard as he kept losing blood from his various wounds. Izuku struggled to keep his eyes open. He needed to stay awake. Shigaraki dropped Izuku on the ground and pressed a knee into his stomach. "I like this one."

Izuku gagged when this man's bony fingers forced his mouth open with one hand, jamming his thumb into the roof if Izuku's mouth. Shigaraki bit the side of his wrist, breaking open the skin. He held it over Izuku's mouth. "Make sure you swallow."

"Great, just what we need," Dabi said. "At least Toga'll enjoy no longer being the youngest."

Izuku barely heard him as the copper taste hit his tongue.


End file.
